


Scroll of Destiny

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: When someone offers you a job that includes delivering something to someone in heat, why deny it? If you dare.





	Scroll of Destiny

“Zilong!!” I heard Nana shout from the corridor.

“Yeah?” I asked, facing her. On her hand was a scroll, and she was gripping it pretty tightly. Must be really important.

“I…” She heaved, “Need you to…hh…Deliver this to Estes!” She said, handing me the piece of paper.

“Alright,” I paused. “Couldn’t you have done it yourself?” I asked. I mean there’s no way she could be scared at the ‘benevolent but strict’ King of Elves, right? They’re pretty close too with her being an Elf Cat and all.

Unless something wrong is going on.

“No can do!” She said, saluting me as if she’s entrusting this seemingly impossible duty to me.

“Why not?”

She made a confused face as if the answer is obvious. “Because you’re not doing anything, I have to feed Molina, my dragon cat, you know how she is…” She continued on with a few more excuses until she said something that intrigued me the most.

“…And most importantly he’s in his heat…”

“What?” I had to ask just in case I heard it wrong. Elves get heat? How come she can sense it? Does everyone in their kingdom know when their King is in heat?

I could’ve asked all of those questions but she got flustered.

“Uh…” She said.

…

“Gotta go, see ya!” She waved off while running away.

“Hey!” I screamed in protest. I nervously looked down at the scroll I was holding.

I dared to open it.

There was a lot of Elven Alphabet characters that I have no clue how to decipher. I could ask for help, but it seems like I have to deliver this ASAP.

“Oh, there’s a translation on the bottom..” I murmured as I read what the description says about the untranslated paragraph which is apparently a vital spell for elfkind.

“Use to boost and end Royal Heat quickly.” I flushed and immediately closed the paper.

 

I decided trudge down the Elven Forest to complete this fairly simple task.

What choice do I have? Give this scroll to some guy else? I’m sure that would make me look like a total quitter, because who would like to miss the chance of seeing the disciplinary Elf King writhing and begging on the sheets?

I thought about it though. Some of my attempts to court the ladies in the Guild were usually unsuccessful. Trust me, I tried Freya but she wanted to stay as a pure goddess.

I was one hundred percent into women ‘till he came along. At first I really thought he was a lady, judging by his hair, his curves, and that little cute loose hair that Kagura could describe as an ‘ahoge’.

His attitude too. Sure he can be bossy sometimes but when you compliment him he gets all flustered which is kind of cute. That’s what he does to other people. When _I_ compliment him, he gets dishonest and pretends to be annoyed by it saying it’s no big deal. Which is also cute, for me at least.

 _‘Damn it, just go in, give the scroll, and leave,”_ I scolded myself as I approached his house.

Easy task.

I paused as I saw his surprisingly simple house. It was surrounded by-from what it looks like-a magical barrier.

I stuck my hand out to see if I could go in and to my surprise, I can.

I inhaled and exhaled with a ‘hoo’ sound like I was about to go in a boxing match.

Unlike the usual, I knocked on his door. I mean, who wants to get interrupted during their heat?

No answer.

I pressed my ear against the door just for the heck of it.

No sound.

I sniffed. Even if I’m not a dragon (which I still believe that there’s a chance that I could be one) I consider myself as an Alpha. I was trained to sense emotions to tell if they let their guard down in battle and whatnot.

No smell either.

To my surprise, the knob moved when I twisted it. Why the hell was it open?

As soon as I saw the scene in front of me, I quickly went inside and locked the door.

 

“Mmm!” Was the sound Estes made when I went inside the room. His eyes were sewn shut, biting his lower lip, and a hand around his fairly sized cock that was now drenched in cum. 

“Fuck,” I muttered as I nearly dropped the scroll.

The room was perfect for his current mood. A few scented candles were lit and there were pillows scattered around him along with some rose petals.

His scent was unbearable, but in a great way. Royal and sweet, almost intoxicating. Guess the door was sound-proof _and_ scent-proof.

Estes panted a few breaths, facing the ceiling. He was naked (of course) but I couldn’t believe I’m seeing him like this. Curves was the right way to describe him, alright. Calves, hips, even his shoulders, and all of it looked so amazing up close.

His eyes opened half-way, bright ivory irises darted to me as he blinked slower than usual.

“How…How did you get in…?” He murmured. Miraculously, he wasn’t even angry.  

“The,” I cleared my throat, “The door was open.”

“You manage to pass through my magic barrier?” He huffed as he sat up.

I couldn’t help but stare at him for another minute. Maybe because I don’t want to forget him looking like this as it may be the _last_ time I’ll ever get to see him like this.

His eyes fell on the piece of paper I was holding and he made a little, “Oh,” sound.

“Here, Nana gave me this.” I said as I handed it to him.

He took it swiftly but elegantly. “Thank you.”

I cleared my throat once more. “I guess, I guess I’ll be on my way now.” I said as I clapped my hands.

“Er, yes.” He said, “Thanks again.”

“No problem.” I replied, twisting the doorknob ever so slowly.

He was just standing there. Shouldn’t he be in his bed already?

I sighed as I opened the door.

“Wait-!” He called out.

I looked at him as I closed the door in instinct which made him look away blushing. Damn it, whatever you’re gonna say just say it already!

“I-I sometimes couldn’t bring myself fully to completion lately.” He stammered as he ducked his head in shame. “I-if I may…” He said as he stepped closer to me.

For some reason my instincts reacted as he walked closer, tilting my head and exposing my neck in response.

He inhaled as he buried his nose on it. His sniffs were slow and gentle but repetitive. Savoring every bit of my smell like I’m some kind of addictive drug. 

Estes kissed the side of my neck before removing himself from me. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he stared me down with an unreadable expression.

“…I’m not gonna do anything since your mind is not in the right place.” I whispered as I returned the expression with a more serious touch to it. Sure I could just fuck him right then and there but that’s just wrong.

He laughed lightly as he nuzzled my chest. “Silly. I assure you I’m more sober than you think.” He looked up to give me the smuggest smile I’ve ever seen him do (if you don’t count the times he outplayed me during battles). “And I think I’m not the only one who needs help.” He said as he traced his fingers around my crotch area before cupping it.

I gasped then shot him a glare. That was fucking uncalled for! Stupid clothing, I knew I should’ve worn my armor instead.

“…For someone who’s entitled as a ‘holy priest’ you sure do know how to get feisty.” I muttered, hands balling into fists.

“Relax. You’re not in any position to say that.” He bluntly replied.

“You-!”

“And,” He annoyingly added, “You don’t know how it feels like being sexually frustrated for hundreds of years.” He said, eyes returning to their half-lidded daze.

_Damn it._

“Turn around.” I ordered.

He obeyed. And there it is, the mark of an Omega. _On his ass._

So much for being holy, really.

He tilted his head, looking at me with a needy, begging, and ridiculously cute face. All natural and no pout. As if he was preparing on how to seduce his partner for decades (which is working). His patience is outstanding however seeing him hug himself makes him look like he’s going to collapse if he doesn’t receive anything. _Now._

“Damn it,” I cursed as I tackled him down the cushion with his head facing it making him scream.

I began pushing his silky white hair away so I could lick his neck and kiss his shoulders. My hand gripped on his hip to stop him from squirming because him meeting his ass on my crotch doesn’t make me more patient then I am now.

And I _have_ to be gentle since I think it’s his first…

He made adorable little whimpering noises as I continued my ministrations up to his back. He whimpered quite audibly when I started licking in the cracks of his ass.

“Patience,” I murmured as I tried to remove my clothing as soon as possible because I’m the one who’s at the edge of my own patience.

He turned to lay on his back to face me. He gasped as he saw what’s coming for him.

I smirked as I crawled up to him. “Don’t worry,” I whispered near his ear, “I’ll at least try to be gentle..”

“ _Don’t-!_ ” He panted, eager hands clawing at my back, trying to stir me up.

I purred on his neck before kissing him none too gently. He opened his mouth in submission as I swirled my tongue around his.

“Enough-! Please!” He panted as he pulled away, squeezing my cock with his hand.

I grunted as I shot daggers at him, flipping him over so I could smack his ass making him moan a little.

“I told you to be patient,” I growled. “…Do you have lube?” I asked. Which I know I should’ve asked before.

“Yes, but…” He continued to pant, “I-I don’t want to wait anymore. One finger would suffice, I promise.” He added quickly as he touched himself. Guess he really couldn’t wait anymore, huh?

I didn’t even cover my finger with saliva ‘coz what the heck.

I rammed it in his ass; fairly paced. He bit his lip as he rocked back to meet it.

I chuckled, “Hey, it’s not fair that you’re not making me hear your noises when I do all the work.” I reached out using my other hand as I placed my fingers in his mouth to part it open. To my surprise, he sucked on them.

I immediately removed my finger and positioned myself to him. He surprised me again as he quickly kneeled in front of me, sucking my length eagerly like it’s some kind of delicious lollipop.

“ _Gods,_ Estes…” I gasped as he flattened his tongue on the tip before swirling it around.

He pulled away and looked at me as if he didn’t expect that I’ll be pleased from his advances. I decided to pin him down and kiss him again as I began entering him.

It was so fucking tight. I think he didn’t have the guts to buy a dildo to suffice him because when I pushed further it was just so fucking deliciously tight.

“Agh…!” He cried out. Shit.

I tried to focus on him as I opened my eyes to see him panting erratically. I reached out to cup his cheek and his kiss him. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re taking me well.” I smiled, “Just endure it a little bit longer ok?” I added as I slowly pulled out and went back in.

I continued my slow pace until his pained noises were gone. I started to push against him harder and faster when I finally heard him moan in delight.

“…You’re…Huge…” He said in between his whimpers.

I chuckled, “And it seems to me like you love every bit of it and much as I love yours.” I whispered huskily as I further quickened my pace making him moan louder and louder with each thrust.

True enough because his face says it all. The way his mouth is hung open and his eyes shewn shut made me believe that he’s relishing every second of it. Like I am. But even if I have many partners in the past, this one has a different feel to it. Like we’re doing this out of…

“ _Fuck-!_ There! _Faster!_ ” He begged as I presumably hit the spot.

I continued hitting it as I reached out to grab his cock in sync with my thrusts, turning his moans into screams.

We both moaned softly as we reached our edge. Guess we both ran out of stamina to scream after some time. That or we wanted to express how much this means to us…

I pulled away from him, kissing him on the cheek afterwards. He gave me sweet and gentle smile that I could only see whenever he’s talking to Nana, Miya, Cyclops and everyone of his friends when they hang out in the Guild’s library.  

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, almost lovingly.

I chuckled as I laid down beside him. “Don’t mention it.” Actually, I’m glad he did since I don’t want him to think I did all that just to help him…

“I hope this is your first time..” I mumbled as I cupped his cheek. “I mean, not that I mind but-“

He laughed gently, “It is.”

I blinked in surprise. Seriously, this guy is filled with them sometimes. “Then, what about the others who deliver you the scroll?”

He chuckled, “I always have those scrolls with me. Although it seems like I’ve run out.” He said, “My powers could have summon me one however I was too desperate so I assigned one of my trusted elves to do that.”

“Wait, you mean Nana?” I asked in slight horror, “But she’s-!”

“I know,” He said, rolling his eyes, “I didn’t have a choice. But for some reason, Nana trusted _you_ to deliver it to me.” He said, “And of course I wouldn’t do anything to her if she did deliver it on her own because that’s vile.”

I chuckled, “Damn straight.”

He smiled. “Your enthusiasm amuses me to no end.” He said, nuzzling my shoulder as he closed his eyes.

I couldn’t say or do anything. Everything happened in a snap of a finger and-gods, I don’t even know what to think! My heart’s pounding in my chest as he looked at me with a serious expression. Crap, I hope he wouldn’t report this to anyone. Would he even-?

“Zilong,” He murmured.

“Yeah?” I replied, snapping out of my anxious thoughts.

“I…Like…” He muttered covering half of his face with one of the pillows.

“Yeah, it was great.” I grinned.

“No-! I mean I like…”

Damn it I’m not going to conclusions just yet-

“I like you.” He finished.

I stared at him. I really don’t know how to respond to something like that. I mean, we don’t hang around that much because of our schedules, but still…

“Ah-! Don’t get me wrong!” He added, “I like you because of the way you are. Not because of what happened earlier and-even if you like to show off sometimes and have this arrogant pride of yours, you mean well. And-“He paused.

He looked like he’s about to cry.

“I…Never mind.” He mumbled, facing away from me.

I slipped my arms around him earning a sharp inhale.

“Don’t worry…”

I wasn’t sure about it just now, but…

“I like you too.” I mumbled on his neck.

.

.

.

“By the way, why didn’t you use the scroll?” I asked.

“Hm? Oh, I don’t use the scrolls for the past few years because I’ve taken a lot of them during my past heats,” He said, “And using a handful of them may lead to death or worse.” He added.

I let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad I actually came here.”

He smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
